Overman
Overman Kal-El F) Am50 A) Mn75 S) Un100 E) Sh-Y200 R) Rm30 I) Rm30 P) Am50 Health: 425 Karma: 110 Resources: Gd Pop: 100 Known Powers: Kryptonian Physiology: Exposure to a Yellow sun alters a Kryptonian to allow great physical abilities that provide Overman with the Agility, Strength, and Endurance Ranks listed under statistics and includes the following powers: -Invulnerabilities: CL1000 resistance to Heat, Cold, Disease, Corrosives, Toxins and Radiation. His body's cells protect him internally as well so even his insides wouldn't be melted by drinking a vial of acid. -True Invulnerability: Un protection vs. Physical and Energy -True Flight: Un airspeeds in atmosphere, CL3000 speed in space. -Heat Vision: Un Heat, 10 areas -Hyper Speed: Sh-X speed, Overman possesses hyperspeed. He may perform the following power stunts: --Substitute for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. May make up to 3 combat actions per round. --Substitute for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. --Substitute for Intuition for initiative. -Hyper Breath: Am Cold within 1 area -Recovery: Overman's body continues absorbing solar radiation even after death. This energy may eventually return him to life making it virtually impossible to kill him. Superman needs an Earth like atmosphere to breath in. His Endurance enables him to last for extended period holding his breath, but in space he will eventually need a space suit. His greater constitution provides little need for sleep, however eventually he will tire and require rest. Superhuman Senses: Overman has the following heightened senses as shown below: -Enhanced Hearing: Un -Microscopic Vision: Am -Telescopic Vision: Gd -X-Ray Vision: Un Power Boost: Overman can direct his bodies energies into his Strength, Flight or Speed, raising them as high as +2cs. It is an instantaneous boost and will be used when the challenge calls for it. He would normally raise +1cs, then +2cs if the initial boost is ineffective. He can boost immediately to Sh-Y if he needs too. To activate an increase he must make a Psyche FEAT. -Blue result he drops -1CS for a day. -White result he drops back to normal levels. -Green result sustains heightened rank for 1 round. -Yellow result keeps him at his heightened ranks for 1-10 turns -Red result would keep him at the new level for 1-100 turns. Solar Absorption and Storage: CL3000, that provides Overman with mass amounts of energy that support all his other powers and abilities. He directs this stored energy to enhance his abilities. Equipment: None Weakness: Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Overman is vulnerable to several forms of Kryptonite on Earth-10. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Overman's defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). He cannot use his powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (he couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with his strength). Yellow Sun Power Source: All his powers are based from solar energy of a yellow sun. If Overman is put on a world with a different color sun, the level of his powers gradually drops -3cs every round until they are no more. Talents: Martial Arts A, C, Leadership, Astro-Navigation, Military, Multi-Lingual: (German, Kryptonian), Kryptonian Lore and Technology Note: Superman of Earth-10 Category:Villain Category:DC Villain